


Your smile

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pre-Relationship, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Yuzuirha,” Senkuu called for his friend. Yuzuirha placed a stone arm down lightly and turned to look at her friend.“For that crude-minded Taiju, it’d be 10 billion percent impossible… but you, the ultra skilled handcraft club member... You’re the only one who can do this. I’ve got a mission for you… one so difficult enough it’ll make you want to die,” That line made Yuzuirha’s blood run cold. “Can you do it?”“No matter what, I know me and Taiju can,” Yuzuira huffed.“I need you two go back to Tsukasa as spies,”
Relationships: Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Your smile

**Author's Note:**

> This tag needs more fanfics.

“Yuzuirha,” Senkuu called for his friend. Yuzuirha placed a stone arm down lightly and turned to look at her friend.“For that crude-minded Taiju, it’d be 10 billion percent impossible… but you, the ultra skilled handcraft club member... You’re the only one who can do this. I’ve got a mission for you… one so difficult enough it’ll make you want to die,” That line made Yuzuirha’s blood run cold. “Can you do it?”

“No matter what, I know me and Taiju can,” Yuzuira huffed.

“I need you two go back to Tsukasa as spies,”

.

.

.

“Waaaaoooo??!” beads of sweat started to fall down Yuzuirha’s face. “That sounds really crazily rough but I’ll do it,”

“Kukuku, making it sound pretty easy there,” Senkuu teased.

“What’s with the secrets? Come on no fair! Let me in on it!” Taiju interjected.

“Well I was thinking maybe… we should head to Tsukasa’s and join him,”

“Ahh, I see. Join up with Tsukasa,” Taiju smiled, not yet realizing what he was saying. “Whaaa?!!” Taiju shouted. 

Taiju placed his hands on Yuzuirha’s  waste  and started to shake her. Yuzuirha didn’t hear what Taiju was shouting while he was shaking her like this.

“Kukuku and that’s all the more reason why this gives us such a great military advantage over him,” Senkuu pointed out. “Currently Tsukasa thinks I’m deep in the afterlife right now, but luckily for us, I crawled my way out. If we can find a way to keep track of Tsukasa’s whereabouts it’d be an  avenge  for us. So the two of you are going to join Tsukasa’s empire and inflate it as our spies,” Senkuu explained. “I’ve explained it to Yuzuriha. Taiju, just make sure to protect her,”

Taiju took his hands of Yuzuirha’s waist “Got it Senkuu! Leave it to me”

“I knew I could count on you, you big oaf,” Senkuu shortly grinned. “Right now Tsukasa should be using the miracle water to revive only the young to try to create a new world that he can control with military force. In order to defeat the empire of Tsukasa’s and stop his mass destruction and purging of humanity.

“We need to create a revolutionary army and fight him with science,” Senkuu stated.

“But how are you going to do all of that by yourself?” Yuzuirha asked, worried about her friend. 

“That’s right!” Taiju added. “What if Tsukasa takes control of the miracle water and nitrate acid? You won’t be able to make gunpowder anymore. Left alone be able to increase the most crucial thing, the number of humans on our side?!”

“Hah? I don’t give a single crap about any of that,” Senkuu scoffed. “I’m going to find who set the fire signals and get myself more comrades,”

“So then starting now… The two of us are going to Tsukasa’s empire as spies and Senkuu, you’ll be starting to science revolution army. In other words, we’ll be fighting separately,”

“Kukuku exactly. Here comes the sad goodbye overflowing with tears,” Senkuu added.

“I understand Senkuu,” Taiju nodded.

“Good now get going before the waterworks starts” Senkuu clicked his tongue.

“Ya,” Taiju agreed.

Senkuu started to walk one way, Taiju and Yuzuirha walked another way. A few steps in and Taiju kept his normal smile on. It almost surprised Yuzuirha.

“Senkuu’s gone,” Taiju commented, almost like he could read Yuzuirha’s mind.

“You guys parted so quickly and easily. I guess you both are boys but still-,” Yuzuirha’s awkwardly laughed.

She was lagging behind Taiju because of Taiju’s huge strides.

“Right! Senkuu always takes the most logical and efficient route after all,” Taiju chuckled. “Of course this means we won’t be seeing each other for a while,” There it was. Taiju’s voice shook a bit with the last word. “Possibly for weeks… or months… Or even,”

Yuzuirhsa waited for Taiju to finish but he didn’t. Instead, he started to spirit the way Senkuu went.

“Taiju!” Yuzuirha shouted after him.

“SENKKUUUU NO MATTER WHAT!” Taiju shouted.

Taju pupped up this fist to the sky. In return, Senkuu put Yuzuirha’s flag up in the sky.

_ And so it started. Yuzuirha’s and Taiju’s time as spies for the Tsukasa’s empire so they could betray him and save 7 billion people in the process. _

.

.

.

Weeks had passed and Tsukasa had revived more people. The group of people was young and able-bodied like Tsukasa said he would. In the group of people were some Yuzuirha had her eye on. Gen Asagiri, a mentalist back in modern times. Yuzuirha still didn’t know to much about him besides that. He wasn’t really the open type. Two was, Ukyo Saionji, he was super friendly and Yuziirha almost felt bad keeping an eye on him, but he used to be a marine with a really good ear. Third was Nikki Hanada, she wasn’t the open type either but Yuzuirha learned from others that she was a high school student like them and was in martial arts. The fourth and fifth were Homura Momiji and a man only known as Hyoga. They were a package deal and Hyoga was basically Tsukasa’s right-hand man. Some talked about Hyoga’s skill with a spear but Yuzuirha hadn’t seen him use it.

The people of Tsukasa’s empire gave it a name. “Empire of might,”

After a long night of Yuzuirha putting statues together again, she went back to her and Taiju’s resting place. The whole day had been hard for her. She was always more than happy to make clothes for the empire of might and was learning to do it even quicker now but still, it took some time, and with the limited tools she had it really could get under Yuzuirha’s skin sometimes. Not to mention it had started raining and Yuzuirha had to go out and look for fragments of people in the cold rain. Her spring outfit didn’t really cover a lot of her skin and she was freezing in the rain. Yuzuirha’s mood was just really down at the moment. All she wanted to do was warm up and Talk to Taiju for a bit. That always made her feel better.

The cave had been dug into to make little slots for people to live in. Yuzuirha and Taiju were sharing a space to help save space. 23 people now reviewed and there wasn’t enough space. Yuzuirha made her way in the rain to their resting place

“Hey, Yuzuirha!” Taiju waved.

Yuzuirha felt better already.

“Hey Tajiu kun,” Yuzuirha smiled softly.

“Woah, where you out in the rain all this time?!” Taiju asked as he sat up.

“Y- ya it’s a bit chilly out there,” Yuzuirha sneezed.

“Wait, let me get a blanket,” Taiju rushed.

Taiju rushed to get Yuzuirha an animal skin blanket. Before Yuzuirha had time to object Taiju wrapped the blanket around her and hugged her to help warm up Yuzuirha more.

“Taiju kun...What are you doing?” Yuzuirha blushed.

“Oh sorry!” Taiju pulled away from the hug. “I wanted to help warm you up and-,” Taiju started to ramble,”

No no, It’s fine Taiju kun,” Yuzuirha still had a bit of blush still on her face. She started to cry a bit.

“Wait why are you crying?! Ahh, it was me wasn’t it! I’m so sorry Yuzuirha!” Taiju shouted loud enough Yuzuirha swears he woke up everyone in a 15-meter radius.

Yuzuirha started to laugh through the tears. “No, no, Taiju it’s fine! Really. It’s just been a hard day but talking to you I feel a lot better now,” Yuzuirha smiled up at Taiju. “Thanks for that,”

_ I love him so much. _

_ I love her so much. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic:2/6 Going back to Houston: Chapter 3: It runs in the family  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
